Rise of a new revolution
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: I could see Nami slowly approach the men. It made me infuriated. "STOP DAMMIT!" I screamed, but to no avail, Nami kept up her steady pace towards them. Her actions made a strange feeling travel through my body, almost as if she were walking towards her future, a hellish future, and i didn't like that Idea; I didn't like the scene that was unfolding before my eyes. LuNa -Ma
1. The 3 government officials

It's been such a long time! I'm sry guys, but here's a story I've been working on for a while. This one WILL get done. I will actually complete this one before starting another. hahaha, I have a bad habit of doing that... Anyways, please review to support the Author, and it also helps with the inspiration part of it all. Any ideas, just Pm me or write them in your comments. i am open to suggestions and story plot ideas for this specific story, and any other ones I've posted.

This is basically something I've been thinking about for a while... It deals a lot with Nami's past, so expect a lot of chapters, but don't expect a specific update time or date... Enjoy!

These characters are soul property of Oda, and I have no ownership over them or the show itself. I only use the character in my writing...

* * *

"It's possible."

I peered down at the plump devil fruit that rested in my hands, the hands that would one day break a part this hell hole.

"I can do it... This is what I need…"

An assuring smile breeched my face as I tightly wrapped my fingers around the base of the fruit, all the while; confidence surged through me like the blood that pumped through my veins, tainting any form of weakness I once had, and turning it into an unlimited river of potential. The only thing holding me back now was _them. _I cringed even at the thought of those people.

They took me from the ones I love for their own selfish wants, and tried to turn me into one of them… there was no way I was going to show them any mercy. They brought this amongst themselves, even before I stepped foot into this mad house, and I…. I'm going to be the one to put an end to all this, using the only way I know how to deal with sick people like themselves...

At that last thought, without even a second's hesitation, I tore my teeth into the juicy fruit, tasting the bitter liquid run down my throat.

I knew fully well what I was getting into, and I didn't care, all I needed to do now, was fight.

**2 Years earlier**

"Luffy, you know we don't have a lot of money today." I said looking at the distraught boy With a Frown. His mouth hung open with a slight string of drool sticking to his lip. "But the meat Nami…." Luffy told me pointing in a vague direction.

I followed to where his finger was pointing, which lead my eyes to a food vender sitting off in the distance, but In close enough range to where It was still visible. The Man working there gave me a Cheerful smile and Waved at us. I didn't want to cause any misconceptions for the man, like we were going to offer him business or something, so in a halfhearted attempt, I gave a quick wave back.

I averted my eyes back to Luffy who still had a starved Look upon his face, not that I expected something different from Luffy none the less. 3 days without much food could really wear down on a person, and Certainly a Rubber man. I couldn't help but feel A bit bad for my stupid captain. I peered once more at his face. His Rubber checks were puffed out in such a way that made him look like he was holding in his breath. It was obviously his Failed attempted at trying to manipulate me with a 'puppy dog' face.

I still couldn't help but smile at his effort. "Eh, Why not, I'm kinda hungry myself." I shrugged.

His face immediately brightened up. "Thank god, I'm so hungry…." He moaned grabbing at my hand, while leading the both of us to the food stand. At the Mere touch of our skin, I could feel a slight blush arise on my face. "H-his hand is touching mine…." I thought to myself looking down at the connection that was made. His hand was a bit sweaty from this hot day, but none the less, it was Luffy's hand, taking hold of mine with such tenderness, like always. At that moment, I couldn't help but mentally laugh at myself and my blissfully ignorant way of thinking. A Sad yet Knowing smile played on my lips. I guess I'm only leading myself on.

"Nami?" Luffy asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"huh?" I looked around real quick. Oh yeah, we were Picking out what kind of food to get…

"I asked you what kind of food you wanted." Luffy smiled at me.

"Oh, I'll have whatever you have, I guess."

Luffy gave a shrug and looked back at the Man running the vender. "I'll take 2 of those" He pointed at 2 recently smoked turkey legs. His mouth watered in anticipation as the man handed them to him.

"That'll be 2000 berries each." The man said.

"2000 BERRIES?" I exclaimed. "For One damn turkey Leg?" I glared at him.

The man gave me a smirk, which only made me glare even harder than I was before. "My food, my prices little girl."

I scoffed at the man. "That doesn't mean you can rip us off."

To this, the man gave a hardy laugh and grabbed at his bulbous sides. I didn't know what part of the words "Outrageous prices" was so funny to this guy.

After his small fit, the man looked over to me and Luffy, clearing a tear from his eye.

"You guys are some funny youngsters. I take it you've don't live on this island?" He asked.

"What's it any of your business if we are?" I asked in a seemingly angry tone while folding my arms.

"Well because!"

"Because…?"

"Do you want to hear the story of this island the last few months?"

"That depends on if it's worth my time." I grumbled.

"Well it might answer your questions if you listen…" He hummed.

Seeing as how I didn't really have a choice, I sighed. "Fine, but be quick with it."

"My my you are an impatient girl… anyways. The rumor going around is that the salesmen of this island have been selling stuff to pirates."

"How's that bad?" Luffy asked.

"Because! Don't you kids know? Selling stuff to pirates is illegal! Or at least that's what the marines say… Sense this island is renowned for its alcohol, you can only imagine the amount of pirates that pile in each day. I guess somehow the marines found out and they stopped all exports and imports to this island!" The man exclaimed.

"So what's that got to do with us?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Money doesn't grow on trees?'" He laughed. I could tell a mile away that it was the laugh of a good salesman.

I frowned at him. "Of course."

"Well than think about it girl!" He yelled, making me jump back in surprise at his abrupt outburst , all the while, spit splattered on me and Luffy's faces with every word that past his crinkled lips. I disgustingly wiped it away with my shirt sleeve, and Luffy who wore a similar look to mine, did the same.

"Ok…." I growled, furrowing my eyebrows at the disturbing man. "Obviously if you're not selling anything, you're not making any profit, and if you're not doing that, than you can't buy anything…"

"NOPE!"

"Ughh than what! Are you going to give us the food already?!" I yelled angrily.

"Haha, yeah, just let me finish. Basically I'm the only one on this island who has anything to sell because I stocked up on stuff before the marines came, so that means I can sell things at outrageously high prices and get away with it!" He grinned.

I sighed at him. "You must be so proud, now give me the food." I said handing the man the correct amount of money. "And we'll be on our way."

The man closed his eyes and sighed at the two of us. "You know the rules though."

"What? What rules?"

The man looked over at me and Luffy with a hard glare and a toothy smirk.

"Well that's simple. You wouldn't happen to be a couple of pirates would you?" He raised his eyebrow up inquiringly between the two of us. "Because I can't sell anything to you if you are."

I could only scoff at him as I said the first thing that came to mind. "Us, Pirates? Never. We're just a couple who live just an Island over from this one. No harm intended, we only want to buy some food." I said, realizing the key word that I had just used. I nearly stuttered upon that said word when it grazed my lips. It sounded so obscure, to say me and Luffy were a "Couple." Why couldn't I of just said we were siblings or something?

His face scanned the two of us almost like he were flipping the pages of a magazine. He quickly nodded and folded his arms together. He didn't say anything, but I could only take his nod as a yes, what else is a nod supposed to mean…?

I didn't feel in the mood to haggle with him over the price anymore, so I gave him one last smile before walking off. How could someone not know we of all people were pirates?

Me and Luffy sat down at the first Bench we saw. I have to say; the walk there was abnormally silent, especially with Luffy being here... He's usually the first one to say something, but I could tell something was wrong this time around.

As we sat there eating, I could only think of what I had said earlier to that guy. There was just something so weird about it. Maybe it was just all the relationship thinking I did that made it seem so weird, I mean, I didn't mean it literally, it was just to hide who we really were. It wasn't something I should've gotten worked up over in the first place.

I nodded to myself reassuringly, and looked over at Luffy. He still seemed pretty zoned out, and he was eating slower than Usual. His eyes seemed as though they were focused elsewhere, like he was seriously thinking about something, other than his precious meat.

To say the very least, this freaked me out. I had to do a double take. Luffy not interested in meat? There had to be something wrong.

I stared at him for a couple minutes intently, thinking of all the endless possible things that could be hindering him. Maybe his meat was too salty…..

"Oi, Luffy?" I asked casually, swinging my legs back and forth over the edge of the bench. "What's wrong?"

Luffy peered over to me, and quickly looked back to where I couldn't see his eyes. "Nothing." He responded gnawing at his food a little faster, trying to make me believe everything was fine.

I raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. "Why are you lying now?"

"I'm not Lying." He said without moving an inch, he even began to stop eating.

"There's no use telling me that Luffy, because I already know why you're upset." I said grinning at him as he threw his head in my direction. "What?"

"Yup." I nodded intently. I really had no clue…

Luffy stared me down for a brief minute. "Ok, tell me." He finally said.

"So are you saying you are upset over something?" I exclaimed giving him a signature smirk.

"NO! I never said that!"

Leaning my head back on the bench, I laughed at him a bit. "Then why are you getting so defensive than?"

Luffy grimaced at me. "Because you said you know. Why are you interrogating me?" He suddenly asked.

I raised an eyebrow at that word. "Do you even know what interrogating means?"

"Of course I do." He retorted. "It means to question."

I couldn't pass up on something like this. Maybe I could ask him what I had wanted to ask him for a while now.

There was a thick silence after that. I mentally sighed. "Back to the silent game…" I thought.

"Luffy?" I asked, looking him into the eyes directly.

"Hmm?" He met my gaze just slightly as he turned back to me a bit more.

"I know you're not as stupid as you come across, I've known for a long time, so why do you continually keep it a secret, when everyone's bound to catch on at some point? Robin already knows, she's known for a long time."

There was another long string of silence. I could only guess the look on his face as he turned away from me for the hundredth time today. His eyes are probably popping out of his head. At some point along our conversation, he had finished his food, because it was nowhere in sight now.

Luffy turned around, and at that moment I could sense the whole atmosphere of him change, in more ways than one. To say the least, I wasn't expected for what I was about to see.

Luffy turned around, seemingly unfazed by my words with a straight poker face. Even his posture seemed to change. A smile adorned his face as he gave a laugh. "That was out of the blue…. But no, you're right, I haven't been completely forward with you guys about my intelligence."

I could only smile at this. "So I guess I was right? You know, that sounded really weird coming from you of all people."

"Well what were you expecting?" He asked.

"I expected you to laugh it off and play stupid like you always do, to be honest." I said plainly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luffy chuckled. "I guess that is the most likely thing I would do." He paused. "I thought someone might figure it out at some point, and you and Robin were most likely the 2 who were going to do it."

"Are you saying you anticipated this?" I asked.

"Yup, I knew it would happen sometime, I just didn't know when. How long have you known anyways" He asked.

"Quite a long time actually. It was only a suspicion at Alabaster, but shortly after, right before we went to water 7, I found out, and I really didn't know how to process it. This was around the time when Robin found out as well, but she only told me recently."

"Makes enough sense."

"So, do you really know how to read and stuff? Because I remember back right before we entered the rainbow mist. Robin had that book, and you suddenly seemed so interested in it, and I mean you picked it up and everything, you actually looked like you were going to read it, until Zoro walked in and announced that there was land that is." I said giggling a bit.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, Of course I know how to read, write, do math, and everything else. I was genuinely board out of my freaking mind that day… There wasn't anything to do, and you told me I couldn't light off that firework with Usopp, so I was completely out of Luck. I actually like reading, but I can't normally read around you guys because you all would be astonished beyond comprehension even seeing me look at a book."

"And that's the truth too." I laughed. "No one could imagine you reading, no one." I emphasized.

"That makes sense. Even I know how stupid I was."

"Ok, so if you know, I only have one question. Why were you acting that way in the first place?" I asked.

Luffy gave a sigh. "I was taught a long time ago, that when you take things with a grain of salt in risky situations, people tend to be calmer. I've learned this through many situations as a kid, and I've watched Shank's crew do it.

"Red hair? I thought they'd be more serious than that."

"Well they weren't not serious… In the beginning of our journey, I thought that if I played the happy dumb captain the whole time, you all would feel more secure in the sense that I could hide from you the truth of being a pirate, and just how dangerous it is… The truth is, being a pirate is extremely dangerous, and from where we are now, we'd never be able to turn back to any former life we may have once had..." Luffy said with a harsh scowl upon his face. His nails dug into the very bench we were sitting on.

I could easily see all the worry and anguish arise on his face that he had been keeping secret for the last few years.

I smiled at him, and attempted to lighten any harsh feelings he may have had bottled up.

"Eh, well I didn't have much of a former life as it was. To be honest, I'm glad I decided to join this crew, and I'm glad you came when you did… even if being a pirate is dangerous, I've been a pirate most of my life, but even so, I still resented the whole idea… but now that I've experienced being the kind of pirate I am now, there is no other place in the world I'd rather be than on the sunny." I said, feeling the overwhelming amount of confidence radiating though my words. I could tell Luffy could also sense it as well because with each word I spoke, a smile began to grow on his face.

"I guess you kind of gave me my life back."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

I felt a little bit amused by the way he had explained all that, he actually made sense for once. "I think that was singly the smartest thing I've ever heard you say…." I chuckled.

A grin grew on luffy's face as well. "Ya think? I guess seeing as how this is the first true time you've ever witnessed my brain power, it would be a little astonishing."

I nodded in agreement with him.

"In some weird way Luffy, it's really something so kind what you do for us all, in retrospect. No wonder it was your stupid Laugh that gave you away." I said mimicking him, "Shishishishi! That is so adorable…"

I slapped my hand over my mouth as my face turned red. Luffy looked at me intently with his mouth agape.

"Did I really just say that?" I thought to myself.

I quickly lashed my hands out in front of me. "No! I didn't mean it that way! I mea-"

"It's ok Nami." Luffy interrupted me. "I know what you meant."

"You do….?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, and its ok, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

"Y-yeah, that would probably be for the best…." I said turning my bright red face around so I didn't have to look at his.

"Anyways…. I asked you why you were acting so weird earlier…." I asked.

"Well, the reason Is because-" Luffy's face started to flush beat red. "Because… umm. The guy didn't cook my meat long enough…. Yeah, that was it."

I raised an eyebrow. "But that doesn't explain why you weren't saying anything."

Luffy tensed up a big. A bead of sweat crawled down his neck as he fidgeted in his spot. "Y-Yeah, I-I"

I could only stare at him for a moment as his voice went dead silent. He looked like a nervous wreck now.

Suddenly something clicked in my brain as I stared at him some more. A smile invaded my face, eventually breaking out into a full-fledged laugh. "Ohhh, I get it now…"

"W-What?" He exclaimed.

I put on a small grin.

"You know Luffy I think there's a little bit more to what you're telling me than that…."

"W-What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly. I could see him gulp at his own words.

"You don't want me to know why your fibbing, but I think I really figured it out... "

"You mean you didn't know 5 minutes ago?"

"Nope" I laughed. "I was just messing with you, but now I really do think I know."

Luffy looked a bit uncomfortable in his spot at the moment, shuffling about. Before even considering the answer, he looked over at me, but at the same time, he averted his eyes away with a pout. "W-what are you saying? you think I'm lying about the meat…?" He asked while trying to act a bit offended over my comment, to cover up the true nature of this conversation. It appeared to bring him great stress, simply looking me in the eyes at the moment….

It had to be what I said to that guy that had him upset; he must have been embarrassed as hell…

"Yup, and seeing as how from the sheer way you reacted to my question." I paused a minute as a knowing smile spread across my face. "I'm almost completely sure that you're fibbing."

Luffy's eyes widened. "So you think you can read my mind now? Hmmmm?" he retorted.

"Yup."

Luffy pouted at me. "Ok than, tell me why I was acting weird."

I snickered at him as I stood to my feet and rolled my eyes. "Because you were embarrassed."

"Embarrassed over…?" He said confused. "Yeah, embarrassed…." Luffy muttered, standing to his feet as well.

"That's what I thought." I smiled. "And we can leave it at that."

Luffy gave me an uneasy smile back, like something was wrong with what I said or something, but I decided to brush it off.

We both started to walk off in the direction of the ship. I had completely forgotten the original reason why I even went into town today... Maybe it was to get some more inking pens.

"I'm glad I could spend some time with you today, Nami." Luffy said interrupting my short lived train of thought.

Luffy for some reason, gave me the a slightly warmer smile that he usually did. It was only a little comment he said, but that comment along with the smile made it feel much more than just that. This simple gesture alone was enough to make my face turn beat red and for my body to stiffen like a bored. My heart thumped against the inside of my chest like an animal trapped in a cage, wanting to get out. I gulped, but continued walking with Luffy in silence until all the butterflies in my stomach quieted down to a mere whisper.

"Oi, Luffy?" I asked trying to shoot down the awkward feeling that lingered over my head. "What do you think about the guy at the food stand earlier? He seemed kinda fishy don't you think? I mean, not even an idiot wouldn't know who we are… you don't think he notified the marines, do you?"

"Ohhhhhh, that guy, no, if he did than they probably would already be here, knowing how much the marines obsess over catching pirates and all, they would arrive here in no time at all, and besides, that guy was being fishy for a good reason actually…" Luffy told me.

"And what reason is that?"

"Well, that guy isn't just some vender owner, I think he's actually an X pirate, or I guess he'd be a retired pirate."

"What? How do you know this?" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like I actually asked him or anything, but when we entered to village, I seen a wanted poster with a younger picture, of what looked like him. So I think the guy was just testing us or something."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well…" Luffy thought for a moment, putting on his signature thinking face. "I think it's just something old pirates like to do to test the new era of pirates. I don't know, almost like seeing if we're worthy of holding such a title as pirate. At least that's what Releigh told me." Luffy shrugged.

"So do you think that guy was lying to us than?"

"Probably not."

"Hmm, do you think he believed what I told him?" I asked.

Luffy froze for a moment in place. "What's with all these questions… I don't know the guy…" He asked, sweat dropping. His posture changed dramatically as he turned to face me directly. Yet again, a blush dusted his cheeks in a bright red, and all he could manage to do was look at me, but barely even succeeded in that.

" I just wanted to know, that's all..." I responded.

Luffy didn't say anything for a while after that; he seemed to be thinking about something again.

"Oi."

"Hmm?" I said.

"What made you pick that, of all things to say… you know, when the guy asked us if we were pirates…" He muttered, gazing of in the distance to avoid any sort of eye contact.

"Oh, that…? Well…. I thought that it was the most fitting thing to say, seeing as how we were walking together… and the guy seen you holding my hand. Why is this so important anyways?"

"Well..." He paused, searching for the correct words to say. "Because... umm."

"Umm what?"

Luffy's cheeks turned scarlet red, as he abruptly stopped walking and grabbed me by my waist to swing me around in his direction. His hand lightly grasped mine.

I couldn't help but tense up a bit.

"What is it Luffy?" I asked.

"Well... you see..." he gulped. "The reason I was wondering why you said that is because I wanted to know if it meant anything to you..."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"L-Like, if you said it for any particular reason that could have to do with your feelings." he spoke lightly.

I thought for a moment and soon understood what he meant. At the sudden realization, my face turned bright red. "A-Are you asking m-me if I like you?"

Luffy nibbled at his lips nervously as he shook his head. "Yeah..."

My eyes widened.

Ok this doesn't necessarily mean he likes me, he could just be asking out of curiosity...

"Well... You have to tell me if you like me first! and than I'll tell you what I think." I exclaimed while pointing at him.

His eyes widened as I looked at him with a heavy gaze.

"Well, you see..."

Rather than hearing the end of my captains sentence, a loud swooshing sound ripped through the air in an instance. In an immediate reaction, I looked up to the sky, searching for the source of such a noise. "What the hell?" I said to myself. nothing appeared to be hovering over our heads or flying in the sky like I had thought.

Instead I found that time seemed to move incredibly slow from that point onward.

I craned my neck over to where Luffy was standing, only for my eyes to widen in horror, and to find the very man my eyes were searching for, lying on the ground in a heap of pained moans.

"Luffy...!?" I gasped, watching a trickle of blood roll down his muscled chest. In only a small second, that small drop multiplied by hundreds, and soon my vision was engulfed and drenched in the site of red. My mind felt to fuzzy for any definite reaction to set in yet.

Luffy?

Bleeding?

as I stared down at his face in that instant, time seemed to catch up with me again and I practically leaped to my knees to help him. I knew than, that the projectile in the sky was nothing but a mere arrow, yet at the same time, the look that luffy had upon his face said it was much more than just that.

"Luffy? What's wrong?"

He didn't say a word to me as his eye lids tore their way open and a blood curdling scream erupted from the back of his throat. Instead on the gentle voice that I had heard only seconds ago.

"L-Luffy..."

On instinct I tore his vest away from the wound and examined the area it had entered, all the while, I couldn't even formulate a single sane word in my head. Once the bloodied vest was torn away, I gasped on sight. The arrow appeared to be lodged just below his rib cage, but I had yet to find out if It had done any worse...

With shaky hands, I placed my fingers around the base of the arrow, checking if any air was coming out of the wound, An immediate reaction was drawn from Luffy as I did so.

Luffy yelped out in horror as my stomach flopped in place at having to hear how hurt he was. "L-Luffy, just stay still" I said attempting to pick him up. Luffy flashed a look at me quickly and grabbed my hand from coming any closer, he instead, wrapped his fingers around the base of the arrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked grasping my hand over his.

Without responding, Luffy gave a small tug to the arrow protruding from his chest and screamed once again.

"STOP IT LUFFY!" I yelled grabbing his hand that wouldn't budge. Knowing the reason why, the only thing I could do was scream at him to stop some more.

"Luffy, It could be lodged in your lung! If you pull it out now, you may not be able to breath!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes.

Luffy just shook his head and smiled. "I-I'll be fine."

With that and one hard yank, he pulled the arrow from his chest along with a gush of blood spewing out of the opening.

"S-See?" He said weakly looking to me. "I can breath just fine."

"You're bleeding all over you idiot! We need to find Chopper to help you." I cried frantically attempting to pull him up by his arms.

"Nami... stop. behind you..." He muttered.

"What?" I asked. "Behind me?" I slowly turned my body around. Standing in front of me was a large group of marines armed with an assortment of guns, including the type of arrow gun that had shot Luffy. My eyes widened. How the hell did they get there?

Luffy managed to stumble to his feet as he grasped my arm with one hand, and held the wound on his side with the other. Luffy glared heavily at the marines standing before us."That bastard... he did get the marines on us." Luffy took a deep gulp of air trying to catch his breath before continuing his words. "That arrow was way to fast for me to dodge while distracted, the one who fired it must have haki."

Luffy, though, injured, easily pulled me into his grasp. "We need to get you help..." I muttered into his arm under the sound of his raspy breathing. I don't care what happens to me... so long as Luffy gets the medical treatment he needs.

A small valley was made down the center path of the marines and they all immediately stood in position, arms raised in a salute. 3 large men wearing suits strolled down the path casually, a bit too casually for my taste, considering the situation this was. I felt disgusted even looking at their cheesy grins, and their whole persona made it seem like this was merely a business meeting to them.

I glared at them as one smirked at me. "Those bastards..." I turned to Luffy. "We have to get out of here."

"No, _you _need to get out of here."

"What?"

"You need to leave Nami, Now." He said plainly, peering off somewhere in the distance. "These guys aren't just marines, their marines with haki, and the ones in suits are government officials.

"Sounds like you know a lot." One of them chimed in as they all came to a stop merely 10 feet from us. I didn't get a look at who had said it considering I was more focused on Luffy at the moment.

Luffy grinned at the man as he walked out in front of me, it almost looked like an arrow had never pierced his abdomen in the first place from behind. Aside for the blood and the wound itself, No person could actually tell he was injured souly on the way he was walking, but I could tell Luffy was in a tremendous amount of pain just from the sheer effort he was putting forward to act like he wasn't that hurt.

luffy took a firm stance in front of me, making sure nothing could separate me from him, or rather, him from me.

"Most people would be dead almost instantly from a would like that." The tallest of the men said with an almost cocky smile.

They all appeared to be wearing the same thing, but each of them were of different statures.

Ignoring the comment, Luffy let out a wave of haki, clearing out the marines with ease as they all tumbled to the ground, but the 3 men still stood there, their cold eyes locked on us. My eyes widened and my throat was dry. They went through that without even a flinch.

Luffy stayed neutral as he quickly scooped me into his arms and darted off into the opposite direction of them as fast as his injured body could manage, but I think even Luffy knew it wasn't going to be fast enough.

"Nami..." Luffy panted. "You need to get out of here...!"

"Luffy I'm not leaving you behind when your this injured!" I exclaimed, peering off in the distance where the men were standing. I gasped.

"Luffy they're not there anymore! They're gone."

Luffy came to a frantic halt. His eyes darted out in front of him as he sat me down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nami, if anything happens, you need to run." He told me, looking me directly into the eyes with as much seriousness he could muster up.

"NO! I won't leave you!" I yelled standing up.

"YOU HAVE TO! I WON'T LET YOU GET HURT!"

I could only frown at him. "Luffy... I'm not leaving you, and that's it."

"You will be leaving him mistress."

My head tore to the direction the voice came from, and my eyes fell upon the 3 men. "What, Mistress?" I mumbled.

The raven haired boy grabbed me by the arm roughly and proceeded to pull me with him. Even without words, I could tell through his facial expression that this was a very _bad_ situation, and if I knew my captain, it also means that he can't do anything about the said situation. "We Have to-"

In a flash, Luffy's hand was torn from my arm, and he was sent flying to ground with a hard smack by the shortest of the three men.

A scream was ripped from the very depths of Luffy's throat. The second Luffy hit the rocky earth, he immediately without any hesitation, attempted to stand back up to the ground. In a vain attempt to get back up, Gravity ended up getting the best of him. Before I could even give any sort of response to what had just occurred, Luffy tumbled to the ground once more.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER ANYMORE YOU DIRTY PIRATE!" He screeched.

"LUFFY!" I Exclaimed kneeling down to him and looking up to the man who threw him to the ground. He knelt down on one knee, much like Sanji would, and held out his hand to me. I flinched back as his hand approached.

Wild and angry green eyes pierced through the very air I was breathing. My lungs felt stale and frigid at that moment, like something in my chest was propelling itself outward, twisting everything in it's path, Yet somehow I couldn't stop myself from looking at his compelling, yet terrifying stare.

"Let me help you up mistress." He smiled. I could only star at his empty palm in confusion. "What?" I whispered. Once again he gestured towards his hand. "We need to get you away from the dirty pirate, you might hurt yourself."

Instead of taking his hand, I wrapped my arm around the back of Luffy's neck, and pulled him up to a sitting position. Luffy gave an evil glare to the men as he pulled me into his grasp. Flames burnt in his onyx eyes. Not only was he injured, but I could tell we both were terrified for our own reasons. "What do you want from us?" He asked, setting me in his lap as if to protect me. For some reason, based off of how these men were acting towards me, I didn't think they were going to hurt me personally, but that doesn't account for Luffy. The only person I was concerned with at this point, was him.

I wasn't prepared for the kind of answer I was about to recieve.

The men grinned down at the two of us. "We want her."

* * *

So, how'd you like it? good right? (I hope so) Like I said, please review for optimum performance from my fingers (god that sounds wrong) but what evs.

Hope you likes this chapter! Come back for more if you can? :D


	2. this isn't the end!

_ONE PIECE IS THE PROPERTY OF EIICHIRO ODA. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO HIM ASIDE FROM THE STORY LINE I MAKE AND ANY O.C CHARACTER I MAY MAKE. (So ya can't sue me!) Oh and don't use my O.C characters without permission plz :P Mssg me if you want to credit me in anything that you write or whatever._

I hope you guys like this chapter, I am going to change the summary a bit though, because as someone put in a review "Summary doesn't do it justice though"

So to be honest, I'd have to agree to that. Writing a summary when your on the brink of passing out is some hard work! So yeah, Here you go. Enjoy! :D:D:D:D

Oh and If my summary still sucks, for god sakes tell me, because I am really bad at writing summaries and I usually just take quotes from my writing, which i will be doing again, but it'll be a better quote this time.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Instead of taking his hand, I wrapped my arm around the back of Luffy's neck, and pulled him up to a sitting position. Luffy gave an evil glare to the men as he pulled me into his grasp. Flames burnt in his onyx eyes. Not only was he injured, but I could tell we both were terrified for our own reasons. "What do you want from us?" He asked, setting me in his lap as if to protect me. For some reason, based off of how these men were acting towards me, I didn't think they were going to hurt me personally, but that doesn't account for Luffy. The only person I was concerned with at this point was him._

_I wasn't prepared for the kind of answer I was about to receive._

_The men grinned down at the two of us. "We want her."_

**_Luffy's pov_**

"What…" Nami muttered in a shallow voice; her eyes becoming large at the growing fear I could see rising on her sweat drenched face. She could only look to me for support at that particular moment, burying her face in the depths of my bloodied shirt. Her fingers clenched to the fabric in fear, and I could only stare down at her with the intent to do something, but the ever growing force inside me stopped myself and anything I was, or was about to do. I had lost too much blood to give any real response to her pain. The top of her head as I stared down at it, grew fuzzy, and her soft cries slurred right in sync with the color paths my vision trailed across the plain that lay before me.

"What are we going to do Luffy?" Nami whispered into my neck, the warmth of her breath brushing past my ear. It was almost comforting actually; if it weren't for the situation we were in, I might've actually enjoyed it a little. But her words were shaking with terror, and her voice was trembling with the constant fear of not knowing what was to happen next.

I subconsciously gnawed at my lip, feeling a dull pain poke at me like an unsharpened knife, and I could taste the slightest bit of blood cling to my taste buds. I wanted to do something to help her, I knew that much. I needed to get passed this. Blood loss is nothing; I've faced worse before…

I turned my head back to the men. I wasn't expecting an answer like what I had just heard. "They want Nami? What do they need with my navigator?" I thought angrily, clenching at the fabric of her shirt whilst holding her. Nami seemed to take notice to this, as she raised her head to my own. My vision only continued to get blurrier and blurrier.

My mind felt Hazy. I knew of the dangers we were being presented with these 3 men. I was scared, not for myself though, but for Nami. I glared at all three of them with one long stare. Each of them only appeared as a blur, but I didn't need my sight to sense the sheer amount of strength each one of them possessed. It radiated off of their bodies like flames burning a hole through the very air around them.

I forced Nami's body even closer to mine while smiling. The smile was more than a simple cocky gesture though; it said everything, everything in one little lift of my lips.

"Nami is my nakama." I said firmly. "And you're not taking her anywhere."

"You don't seem to be in the position to tell us what to do at this moment kid."

I couldn't tell which one of the men had said that, but none the less, it made me mad.

"You've lost too much blood kid. It's over. Our Mistress will be coming with us."

"What the hell do you mean by mistress? She's not yours to just take!" I exclaimed, pulling her towards me once again. I wrapped my arms firmly around her body, not bearing to let go.

I tried focusing my eyes on them, but everything seemed to have a dark haze around it, and nothing seemed to even begin to come in clear anymore. Blurred lines were all that was visible. I hadn't even noticed how quick and shallow my breaths had become over the lapse of a couple minutes. Even through this though, I stood wobbly to my feet, with Nami still in my arms.

"You don't even begin to understand the motives behind our actions, and you never will."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, feeling all sanity drain my body with only a couple words. I stumbled back a bit, but caught myself before I had the chance to fall. The world felt as though it could slip beneath my feet any moment now… like I was blindfolded while standing in the middle of an empty rink of ice. I knew my conscious could go at any second…

"Luffy…" I could feel Nami whisper in my ear. Her smooth and calm voice was soothing, it was almost relieving actually, to hear how calm she was, but it was strange at the same time, which only made me worry.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?"

I hesitated for a moment. "It's getting hard to see... Everything is blurry." I whispered.

I could just make out the expression on Nami's face. She wore a heavy frown and her eyebrows crinkled together in worry. "Put me down please." She asserted.

"What?" I questioned. "Why?"

"You'll find out."

I thought about it for a few moments, and ended up carefully setting Nami down from my grasp. I was in no position to object to this right now at all. She quickly jumped from my arms out in front of me, stopping there.

I decided to stay silent, though my instincts told me something bad was about to happen.

A sudden turn of dizziness overthrew me. Rather than falling completely down though, my knees gave weigh underneath me, and I collapsed in a heap of sharp breaths and sweat. I could take all the pain, but I couldn't take this...

Nami didn't seem to react to what had just happened, but I knew how concerned she really was.

Nami looked back and gave me a smile, it was a smile I couldn't miss even if I were a mile away, no, It was almost a grin. I was confused, yet at the same time, I knew what it meant. She was trying to say something important. My mind could only refuse the thought of her doing what I think she was about to do, It couldn't even fathom the idea, though, she had done it before, and deep down behind the notion that she wasn't going to do it this time, I _knew_ she could do it again, and she wouldn't falter in the necessary element to do so.

Bravery.

Nami raised her arms. The look on her face changed as her eyes rolled to my direction. Somehow, despite all the black that surrounded my view, her face came in clear through the midst of everything, bold as night, and as bright as day. Perhaps it was the situation that made it possible for me to see her clearly, the sheer will to observe her face once more before her voice arose above this very village, before this potential final farewell was set into play. I suppose that was what enabled me to see her face.

But I looked away, and as I looked away, I could feel the tears arise. "No." I whispered. I was left in a pile of blood drenched helplessness. Yes, that was what I was, helpless. Helpless to the extent of not even being able to protect the one I loved.

I looked down. For the first time, I realized the amount of blood that I had actually lost. Crimson was all that stared me in the eyes, and nothing but a fate worse than death lay inside me.

I pounded my fist to the ground, blood slapping me in the face. I had no idea why I've been conscious for so long. My rubber anatomy could be the answer, or along with that, It could be my will. The will that refused to let me die. In some ways my will was a blessing, in others it could mean complete hell. In situations when you truly want to die because you know that there is absolutely nothing to be done, and nothing to be saved, your will doesn't wither away along with every other emotion in your body, it doesn't even wither away as your body deteriorates. It stays, and prevents you from death.

It makes dying slow and painful. Your human body says one thing, but your inhuman will screams at you to hold on to the thread on life. It forcibly glues you to the Idea that there is still hope.

But at the same time, your will is you, and you are your will. you live for what your will desires, and you desire what your will deems best for you. Ultimately it's you who is the one really holding onto the tread of life.

I can't ever forget that.

I pushed myself up a bit.

"Take me." Nami said firmly. "And leave My captain. He has nothing to do with this, and If you can bring him alive and safe back the ship, making sure to hand him directly to Zoro, I will give myself up without a struggle."

They smirked. "Alright mistress, we accept your terms of the agreement. Now then-"

I could see Nami slowly approach the men. It made me infuriated. "STOP DAMMIT!" I screamed, but to no avail, Nami kept up her steady pace towards the men. Her actions made a strange feeling travel through my body, almost as if she were walking towards her future, a hellish future, and i didn't like that Idea; I didn't like the scene that was unfolding before my eyes.

I hated the Idea of being overpowered, the Idea of _not _being in control over my own fate.

They used their cheap methods to weaken me, they gained the upper hand through no work at all, they didn't want to stain their suits with blood through the fighting of their own battles.

Two years had gotten me close to no where in this situation.

"NAMI, AS YOUR CAPTAIN I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK." My voice was hoarse, I could tell.

I grabbed at the grass that lay beneath my fingers, pulling myself along the small string of dirt, the little rocks poking me in my tender wound as I drug myself.

She didn't flinch, she stopped in front of the men, and stood far back as they approached me.

Finally after these grueling minutes, I could feel my self really starting to go, the dark blotches really starting to engulf my vision now, and It was painful. I looked at Nami as she stood there, her face full of tears, her head pointed to the ground. Crying was unacceptable.

"LOOK AT ME DAMN YOU." The men quickly picked me up from the ground.

"LOOK AT ME."

Finally, Nami raised her face to mine, making direct eye contact.

I smirked at her, Surprised she had finally looked at me.

this wasn't the end, this was only a challenge, and I was going to accept that challenge with open arms. The new world had tested me today with all the ferociousness it could gather.

"NAMI, DON'T YOU DARE THINK THIS IS THE END." I screamed.

Nami's smiling face was the last image i had saw before everything went blank.

* * *

I looked to Luffy as he screamed his message, But I knew it wasn't his last message.

I smiled at him while his eyes drifted shut, and his head fell limp.

He was right, this definitely wasn't the end, but more the beginning to a new Obstacle the world just happened to throw in our path.

* * *

This took FOREVER to write for some reason, I just hope it was good. Please review and stuff.

REVIEW

Thanks again.


End file.
